


rorrim eht ni nam

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Series: Dark Mirror Verse [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Dark Side of Dimensions, Dimension Travel, Drooling, Evil, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multiple Universes Colliding, No Lube, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: When Richie and Eddie from a darker dimension portal through into an alternate reality, they find themselves alongside their counterparts, sleeping soundly. Of course, they can't possibly stay there without wreaking some havoc.~ can be read as a stand alone ~





	rorrim eht ni nam

To us, a mirror was just a mirror; a reflective surface used to primp ourselves in the morning and make sure we don’t have food stuck in our teeth after supper. But what if it were more than that? What if it were a gateway into an alternate dimension, where everything was the same, yet completely different.

Most of us would never get an answer to that question, it would remain a conspiracy theory for ages to come. But a select few might occasionally catch a glance into that other reality, moments they’d write off as ‘too much coffee’ or ‘not enough sleep’.

In our world, we can confidently say that we don’t yet have the technology to travel dimensions, let alone prove the existence of multiple dimensions in the first place. However, we can’t say the same with certainty for our potential doppelgangers on the other side.

“Who said you could go first, fuck nut!?” Richie grabbed at Eddie’s hair, pulling back with a hard yank and pushing in front of him.

“Seniority privileges. Plus it keeps me from having to look at your ugly mug.” Eddie stuck out his foot, successfully tripping Richie and watching him topple through the mirror. Eddie followed through the liquid glass, stepping around Richie’s body and taking a look around the room.

It looked about the same as their own, only disgustingly cleaner. One of them definitely had a stick up their ass in this universe.

“I’m only two months younger than you, you idiot.” Richie ground out, reaching out and grabbing Eddie’s ankle, laughing as he watched him hit the ground just as Richie had.

Eddie rolled over, looking back at Richie with a glare and a loud shushing noise.

“Unless you wanna wake them up, I’d suggest you keep your trashmouth closed for once.” Eddie gestured up to the bed where this universe’s versions of themselves were sound asleep.

Richie rolled his eyes, pushing himself up and beginning to look around the room.

A few hours ago, they’d been bored enough to actually consider dimension hopping for the first time ever. It had never really appealed to them before, the process seemed so long and dull, but they’d had nothing better to do. So now here they found themselves, still bored out of their skulls, but now having to be  _quiet_  about it.

“Oooo score.” Richie swiped some change off the bedside table, pocketing it for later and continuing to rummage through drawers as quietly as he could.

Eddie was looking through the closet, trying to hold back a gag at the sight of brightly colored gaudy button ups and prissy polo shirts. With a wicked grin, he threw on an over-sized Hawaiian shirt over his black t-shirt, and tiptoed over to Richie.

“Hiya Eds.” Eddie mocked in a low tone, draping himself over Richie’s back and creeping his hands up his chest teasingly. When Richie turned around he slapped a hand over his mouth to hold in his eruption of laughter, coated heavily with disdain.

“That’s horrendous.” Richie said, once he managed to calm himself down enough to whisper again.

“I have half a mind to burn their entire closet, and subsequently, them along with it.” Eddie sneered, pulling the fabric away from his body with his thumb and forefinger.

“From the sight of how big that is on your bite-sized frame-”

“Fuck you.”

“I’d guess that’s my shirt?”

“I guess in this universe you’ve accepted those unfortunate looks of yours and have given up trying all together.”

Richie flattened his hand against Eddie’s face and pushed him out of the way, walking towards the closet as Eddie stumbled to keep from falling over.

“Your clothes aren’t any better.” Richie commented, crinkling his nose as he came across a particularly preppy dress shirt. It was pastel pink with gold adornments on the tips of the collar, and  _obviously_  child-sized.

Richie pulled his sweater over his head, letting it drop to the floor before trying to shimmy his way into the dress shirt. It ripped almost immediately, a large tear across the back, and Richie heard Eddie snickering from where he watched.

“Shut up or I’ll stuff my cock down your throat and make you.” Richie shot back, giving up on the shirt and letting it join his sweater on the floor.

“You say that like your cock isn’t the size of a cocktail wiener.”

“People have died from choking on cocktail wieners.” Richie responded, picking through the closet once again.

“You can’t kill me here, there’d be too much evidence.”

“Not if I take goody-two-shoes Eddie back with me. Then it just looks like Richie and Eddie here got into a little marital tussle and one snapped. Remember, you  _do_  look identical.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Good luck getting him to do the things I do in bed.” He mumbled.

“You know, it might be nice having someone submissive for once. Someone who isn’t keen on arguing with me the whole time, who will let me do anything I want to him.” Richie had stalked towards Eddie, closing the distance between them and bringing them nose to nose. They stood at the foot of the bed where their counterparts lay blissfully unaware in slumber.

“Oh, you want a submissive huh?” Eddie began fiddling with the button on his jeans, keeping his eyes locked on Richie’s in challenge. ”You want me to _let_ you win? Because that’s the only way you could actually dominate me. But if that’s what you want, I’ll take pity on you.” Eddie pulled his pants down around his thighs, bending over the bed frame and presenting his ass to Richie.

Richie growled as he grabbed Eddie’s cheeks, pulling him backwards against his lap and grinding his clothed cock into Eddie’s skin.

“You pathetic slut, I’m going to make you eat your fucking words.”

Eddie made a fake yawning gesture, looking back over his shoulder with an unimpressed expression.

“I’ll believe you when I feel it.” Eddie challenged.

Richie was pulling down his own pants within seconds, grabbing at his cock and teasing Eddie’s hole with it.

“I should make you take it raw for that bullshit you were spouting, but your screaming might wake the babies, and then no one would get to have fun.” Richie let a line of spit trickle from his mouth down to Eddie’s hole, wetting the area significantly less than lube would, but more than nothing. Then, without any warning, he shoved himself in to the hilt.

Eddie straightened up suddenly, the pain shooting through his spine causing him to go rigid. He bit into his lip to keep his scream held in, tasting copper on his tongue from the force. He felt like he was being split open, Richie’s cock a saw blade that wouldn’t relent enough to give him a moment to adjust. Tears sprung to his eyes from the pain, but it also caused arousal to stir low in his stomach.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Eddie spat. He earned a hand around his throat in response, cackling as the sound got cut off.

“Huh? What was that?” Richie whispered wickedly into Eddie’s ear. “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of your ass devouring my cock.”

Eddie tried to bite back a response, but the sound wouldn’t pass by the hold Richie had on his neck. Choked out moans got knocked out of him every time Richie thrust into him, hitting that delicious spot that made his hazy eyes see stars.

Richie brought his free hand up to Eddie’s mouth, forcing his fingers between his lips and hooking two into his cheek like a fish hook. It forced Eddie’s mouth open, drool collecting around Richie’s fingers and dripping down Eddie’s chin.

“Bite my fingers and I stop.” Richie warned, knowing Eddie well enough to speak before he tried anything.

Eddie glared at Richie, opting instead to reach back with his arms and claw his nails down Richie’s exposed back. Richie hissed at the sensation, knowing full well that Eddie wasn’t holding back. He’d probably drawn blood... Richie made a note to punish him for that later.

Eddie’s moans became more frequent as he climbed towards his peak, still kept quiet by the hand around his throat and the fingers in his mouth. But Richie was also approaching his release, and he needed both his hands for it.

With reluctance, Richie pulled his hands away, moving one from the front of Eddie’s neck to the back and using the leverage to push Eddie’s upper half down against the bed. It was risky, having Eddie so close to the sleeping pair, but the risk is what pushed Richie over the edge.

He quickly pulled out of Eddie and grasped his cock at the base, pumping himself through his orgasm as he shot thick ropes of cum across the back of the shirt Eddie wore. His seed quickly disappeared among the busy pattern.

Below him, Eddie was cursing him out quietly. Richie didn’t pay him much mind, not caring if he’d cum or not. He’d been a brat and brats don’t get to finish.

“Get yourself off if you’re so worried about it.” Richie said cattily, tucking himself back into his pants.

Just as Eddie was about to respond, he felt a shuffling underneath him. He shot up from where he’d been bent over the bed, pulling up his pants in the process as he stumbled back into Richie.

Before them appeared a drowsy Richie, sat upright in bed with his eyes nearly shut. He seemed to be looking straight at them, but also straight through them.

“Eds? Why are you wearing my shirt?” He mumbled confusedly.

Eddie stared in horror, glancing between his Richie and the Richie that was a moment away from finding out about inter-dimensional travelling.

“Uh... go back to sleep, this is just a dream.” Eddie tried, cringing at his own cliche line.

Richie blinked at them for a moment.

“If this is a dream, can I have sex with other me?”

“Sure, you idiot, now lay down.” Other Richie replied.

“I like it when I talk dirty to myself.” His speech was sleep slurred as he laid back down, resting his head on his pillow and stilling after a few seconds, his breath evening back out.

Eddie let out a shaky breath, turning to his Richie and raising an eyebrow.

“You’re even stupider in this universe than you are in our own.” He accused.

“Yeah, well, if you don’t get your ass back into our universe in the next five seconds, I’m leaving you here to deal with dumb me, so let’s go.” Richie grumbled, picking up his discarded sweater on his way towards the mirror.

Eddie joined him, prepared to jump back through until Richie stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“Leave the shirt.”

“Wha- but it’s a souvenir!” Eddie objected.

“This isn’t fucking Disney World. And besides, wouldn’t you rather leave a mysterious cum stained shirt here; stir up some trouble for the happy couple?”

Richie’s eyes shone dark, malevolence expanding his pupils. Eddie smirked back at him, his previously neglected cock stirring once again at Richie’s ill nature.

“I like how you think.” Eddie peeled the shirt off, making sure it landed in a bundle where the quickly drying stain would soon be visible, front and center.

And with that, Richie took Eddie’s hand, walking them back through the mirror and back to their own lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted me on Tumblr for a Turned Evil/Dark AU (feat. wearing each other's clothes), and I loved the outcome so much I had to share it here. I had so much fun writing this I kinda wanna follow up with a sequel, but idk what it would even be about. Let me know if you enjoyed it! Huge thanks to the person who suggested this. <3


End file.
